LOTM: Sword of Kings - Sith Saga
.]] LOTM: Sword of Kings - Sith Saga 'is the second overall Saga of the ''CIS Productions story of LOTM: Sword of Kings, being the successor of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA, the first Saga of the story that is tied with other storylines like LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. '' The Sith Saga is a saga composed of 5 arcs and will be written by Sirin of the Void and supported by other CIS members. #Arc 1: Between the Stars - the first arc of the saga that will firstly introduce the new Prime Earth after the ending of the Third World War before the main heroes are send to other worlds. #Arc 2: Multi-Universal War - the expansion of Ratatoskr's ranks and members and the appearance of the greater evil behind all evil events in Prime Earth, the Balam Alliance and by consequence, the Sith Empire. #Arc 3: Sith Legacy - the war against the Dark Side of the Force begins as Darth Hades scattered his forces across the Multi-Universe to kill all Gods and use the Artifacts of the Past to achieve his goals. #Arc 4: Homeworld - Invasion of the Sith Empire on Paradise and beginning of the First Omniversal Apocalypse. #Arc 5: Hades - the final battle against Darth Hades and his subordinates that will lead to Triggers Hell's uprising. Synopsis It's been 9 months since the Third World War and the Apocalypse generated by Orácion Imperium came to and end, putting an end to all wars and conflicts in the world but leaving behind a dead Earth with only a few hundreds of billions of humans who survived these catastrophic events. As Ratatoskr finally leaves Earth to report the situation of the planet to the New Conglomerate, they are caught by a fleet of unknown ships lead by some kind of cult called Sith. Jus then, they are informed a massive operation called Operation Tendo was running and that another extremely powerful and scary opponent was moving... the Sith Empire and its emperor, Darth Hades, are planning to invade Paradise and ready to start the Third Multi-Universal War. With fury and hatred, the original evil of this reality is approaching the Omniverse and the Rogues will finally face their true enemies... now let's start our TRUE war. Arcs Between the Stars Arc Episodes *''Episode 1 (176) - Farewell, Earth'' *''Episode 2 (177)- The Enemy Within'' *''Episode 3 (178) - Dark Fleet'' *''Episode 4 (179) - Arc City'' *''Episode 5 (180)- The Truth'' *''Episode 6 (181)- Sith Hand'' *''Episode 7 (182) - New Captain'' *''Episode 8 (183)- Histeria '' *''Episode 9 (184) - Imminent Attack'' *''Episode 10 (185) - Homeworld'' Multi-Universal War Arc Episodes *''Episode 12 (186) - The Return of the Man in Suit'' *''Episode 13 (187) - Internal War'' *''Episode 14 (188) - Between the Light and Dark'' *''Episode 15 (189) - Joining the First Battle'' *''Episode 16 (190) - Deep in the Soul'' *''Episode 17 (191) - First Artifact'' *''Episode 18 (192) - Artifact of the Soul'' *''Episode 19 (193) - Divine Trial'' *''Episode 20 (194) - Hundun's Runes'' *''Episode 21 (195) - Bonds of a Friendship'' Sith Legacy Arc Episodes *''Episode 22 (196) - Visit to Paradise'' *''Episode 23 & 24 (197 & 198) - Jeanne's Claws'' *''Episode 25 (199) - Jedi Training'' *''Episode 26 (200) - Sith Droid Army'' *''Episode 27 (201) - The Levius of Vira Hermes'' *''Episode 28 (202) - Sister Vs. Sister'' *''Episode 29 (203) - Memories of a Distant Past'' *''Episode 30 (204) - Darth Hades' Intentions'' *''Episode 31 (205) - Deep End of the Wallarz Sea'' *''Episode 32 (206) - Guilty of the Dead'' *''Episode 33 (207) - Eyes of Doom'' *''Episode 34 (208) - The Final Battle Approaches'' Homeworld Arc Episodes *''Episode 35 (209) - Preparations'' *''Episode 36 (210) - Legacy of Despair'' *''Episode 37 (211) - Final Artifact'' *''Episode 38 (212)- My Desire'' *''Episode 39 (213) - Quality of a Heart'' *''Episode 40 (214) - Katarina Vs. Elesis'' *''Episode 41 (215) - Radiant '' *''Episode 42 (216) - Fantasy of a Pyschopath'' *''Episode 43 (217) - Second Omniversal War'' *''Episode 44 (218) - King of the Dead'' *''Episode 45 (219) - Darth Hades'' Hades Arc Episodes *''Episode 46 (220) - Eye for an Eye'' *''Episode 47 (221) - Zoyineian War'' *''Episode 48 (222) - Burning Soul'' *''Episode 49 (223) - Duel of the Fates'' *''Episode 50 (224) - Malicious Darkness'' *''Episode 51 (225) - Red Haired Demon Vs. God of Darkness'' *''Episode 52 (226) - Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Episode 53 (227) - Sword of Kings (Saga Finale)'' Spin-Offs LOTM: Witris Omniverse Arrival The New Gods from another Omniverse invaded the Lynenta Omniverse and there is nothing that can stop them. Under the commands of a mysterious deity, a greedy and beautiful female deity said to be one of Adam's Children invaded Lynenta Omniverse and stole the Matrix from the core of the 2nd Multi-Universe, destroying all existence inside of that reality and killing trillions of living beings. Soon, the rest of the Multi-Universes inside of the Lynenta Omnvierse begun to crumble, leading all creation of an end without limits. Scared by this situation, Spectra, the Supreme God of Lynenta Omniverse joined forces with the Reality Council, Ratatoskr, MSDF, Cultus Pythonissam and even the forces of Balam Alliance to stop the Second Omniverse Apocalypse. What they didn't expect was the fact the Revelation of Qliphoth joined the Adam's Children in this omniverse apocalyptic plan. Episodes *''Episode 1 - Adam's Children'' *''Episode 2 - Declaration of War'' *''Episode 3 - Omniverse Catastrope'' *''Episode 4 - Pact with the Devils'' *''Episode 5 - Master Plan from Above'' *''Episode 6 - Second Blood'' *''Episode 7 - Mirror'' *''Episode 8 - Sweet Arms'' *''Episode 9 - Crumble'' *''Episode 10 - Rain of Mana'' *''Episode 11 - Ideal White'' *''Episode 12 - Investigation'' *''Episode 13 - A Nazi Quest'' *''Episode 14 - Katarina Couteau and Aryana Westcott'' *''Episode 15 - The Old Cave'' *''Episode 16 - Grimoire Heart's Shadow'' *''Episode 17 - Peace Was a Lie'' *''Episode 18 - Throne of the Goddess'' *''Episode 19 - Alter Crown'' *''Episode 20 - Endgame'' *''Episode 21 - Like Mother and Son (extra)'' Fillers Thresh's Halloween 6 months passed since the Third World War and the Apocalypse had ended with the death of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and The Fallen's Essence, but the darkness left behind by Ara Astaroth still strong and Black Demons continue to wreck havoc the rest of the destroyed world. As Fraxinus, coordinated by Ratatoskr prepared to leave Earth's orbit, a strange and bizarre event happened inside of the ship and dozens of staff members disappeared overnight, forcing Kotori to return to Earth before joining the war against the Sith Empire in another universe. The ship then go full dark-mode and power inside of it disappeared like if someone or something was trying to take down the ship. When the Rogues went to investigate, they found out the culprit was devouring the staff members and was revealed to be a demon of Astaroth King's army. What the Rogues saw on Earth, was nothing compared to the terror of this creature... Jeanne's Grasp It's been 3 years since Ratatoskr left Earth and only a few humans remained in the planet, rebuilding what was destroyed by the Third World War and the Apocalypse. In the mean time, an organization known as Mankind's Buildiers was founded and lead by by Kyouko Kirigiri. Since the Rogues were out of the planet fighting the Balam Alliance, Kyouko vowed to rebuild everything that it was destroyed and restart everything from 0 to lead mankind to a new future of peace. With the war over, Yuri Barnes and Heles Hermes can finally live in peace, away from all suffering that hurt them for centuries. In these moments of peace and love, 5 Dark Mages from Kaitlyn Powell's empire somehow managed to survive the Apocalypse and kidnapped Yuri Barnes to extract his mana to have enough magical energy so they can return to the past and prevent the death of Kaitlyn Powell and Ara Astaroth. They will regret for stealing Heles Hermes' property... The Great Purge 5 years passed since the end of Third World War on Prime Earth but one of the most vile individuals of that war was on loose and returned to dreadful Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Seeking to eliminate the Witch Cult for interfering in his research, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 dispatched his army of billions of Super Battle Droids to the Cultus Pythonissam dimension and started the Great Purge to eliminate every magic-user of that reality. Despite the defeat of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, the Witch Cult and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia will join forces to save the Magiciankind from extinction before it's too late. The salviors of Earth will have to experience the same hell they experienced during the Third World War... again... Theme Song '' '' Gallery sample-44bc2115b025356f2dd926b6fe37c6f0.jpg LN_Vol_02-12.jpg sith-empire.jpg fiejgormgog.jpg sithwarrior_act3_01.jpg abyssoc__kantai_collection_drawn_by_blackcat12__sample-b58572be42c00be6a8f0fdb92bc38f13.jpg abyssairsample-5df1988efdac719c176b3bc480b253fc.jpg 69431260_752842785159066_5536974280844189849_n.jpg Trivia''' *The original concept of Sith Saga was a different from the New Legends script. In the old script, the Sith Saga was suppose to be the longest Saga in the entire story, having at least 6 arcs with 80+ episodes each of them. However, as CIS Productions gained experience in writing episodes and making them long, this old thinking was abandoned because it would take at least 6 years to finish this saga. *The Saga was supposed to be known as "Hades Saga" in the first projects of 2015. *The original story of the Sith Saga was a simple Cold War between the Reality Council and the Sith Empire until Darth Hades himself decided to use the Artifacts he was using to strength himself to wipe out all light in the Multi-Universe. In the new script, Darth Hades became much more monstruous and enslaved entire universes, killing trillions of sentient beings to revive them as his mindless Sith slaves and force-users, meaning that only a few thousand people in his empire follow him by their own will while his goons are mostly brainwashed victims. In the new script, Darth Hades is now trying to accomplish an even more dark plan and plans to use the Artifacts of the Past to bring the Soul Realm (the dimension that connects the mortal and afterlife worlds) into the mortal realm, instantly killing centillions of mortals and living organisms and end all creation of the Lynenta Omniverse. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sagas Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Sagas Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Transcripts